Life Through Hogwarts
by QueenDottiy01
Summary: Here is a story about Hermione and Draco through their life at Hogwarts. One Shot T because there is no swearing or mature parts in the story. Might make a Sequel is I get loads of Reviews for this story


**Life Through Hogwarts**

There love life was never easy. They both went to Hogwarts the most famous school in the Wizardry world. He loved her very dearly; he was in every single one of her lessons at school. As the years passed by. He grow more and more in love with her, when they were in their lesson he wouldn't focus on the magic he was meant to be learning that day. He would be focusing on the way she smiled. The way she would laugh, the way her hair fell into place. The colour of her dark brown eyes. But he could not tell her how he felt. The first reason was because he was in Slytherin and she was in Gyffindor. He was a pureblood and she was a mud- blood. And she was best friends with his enemy, Harry James Potter. That's right. The girl that he loved was none other than Hermione Jean Granger.

As the years passed, Draco Malfoy found the courage to stand up and tell my woman he loved how he felt about her. How she made him feel. One day he saw her talking to her friend Ginny and Luna in the corridors while heading towards the great hall.

"Hermione. Can I talk to you?" He asked. Hoping she would say yes.

"Sure...Um Luna, Ginny I meet you guys inside the hall" Smiled Hermione walking away with Draco

"Mione." Whispered Draco

"Did you just call me Mione?" Asked Hermione, in a whispered. Confused about why he had called her that

"Yes. I called you Mione. And I bet you're wondering why I called you that?" Asked Draco. All Hermione just did was nod. "I think...I think I'm in love with you" Whispered Draco, looking her straight into the eyes.

"You...You love me?" Asked Hermione

"Yes" All Hermione did was smile up at him "I think I love you too"

Draco and Hermione soon fell deeply in love. But when they told their friends they won't very happy about it

"Are you mad. He's Malfoy" Shouted Ron, glaring at Hermione

"You don't know him" Yelled Hermione crying her eyes out, she hated the fact that both her friends had something against the man she loved with all her heart. She would never give up on him. He was her life like she was his.

"Mione" Shouted Draco running over to her "What's wrong" He started wiping away her tears that were pouring down her face.

"Yes. You can be leaving. She doesn't love you. No one will. She's meant to be with me. Not you." Screamed Ron. Ron had always hated the Malfoy family. The first reason was the way his father had treated his mother and his father and the second reason was that Draco had stolen the one thing Ron had loved since the first day he laid his eyes on her.

"Come On" Whispered Draco in Hermione's ear. He hated seeing her like this. When she was like this he knew he could never do anything about it.

A year later, Hermione and Draco's relationship was stronger than ever. Ron had tried everything to break them up. He even had help from his brothers, Fred and George. They also hated the fact that Hermione choose Draco over Ron. To be honest from the moment they saw Hermione they thought she would be perfect for their little brother, Ronald. But they were wrong, like normal. Hermione already knew about Draco getting the dark mark and she knew he was forced to have it. She sort of under stood the situation he was in and was trying to help him through it. But as the year closed to an end they knew in a year's time that there was going to be a war which they would both have to be part of. They knew that they both might die and only one side could win. But which one. Secretly Draco wanted Harry to kill Voldemort so he wouldn't have to live in pain anymore. He hated seeing Voldemort and other death eater's torturer people, it made him feel sick. And he knew that they could never be together after that, but he knew that Ron would try anything to be with Hermione.

It was one late night at Hogwarts before the summer holidays and Draco decided to take his fizzy brown haired girlfriend out for a picnic. It would be one of the last moments he would have with her. They sat right by the black lake. Starring up at the stars which were shining brightly above where they lay.

"I Love You" Whisper Draco, kissing Hermione's head. She smiled up at him "I Love you too"

The lay there a little longer until Hermione finally spoke up. "Do you think we will survive the war?" She asked. She couldn't really think of life without Draco. He was always there for her, as she was there for him.

"To be honest. I don't know. I hope we do because I have planned our future" Smiled Draco thinking of his dreams. Hermione turned over and lay on her stomach. "What?" She asked

Suddenly Draco pulled out a box "Hermione Jean Granger" He smiled down at Hermione once he opened the box; he got onto one knee, and laughed when she gasped. "From the moment I saw you step onto the Hogwarts train. I knew you special...I just didn't know in which way. At first I hated you, but once we hit our third year that changed. I think it changed when you first stood up to me. And when you punched me that day Buck beak was meant to be killed. That just made me love you even more" He said and she just giggled "And when fourth year came along. I was so jealous when you went with Viktor to the Yule Bull. All I wanted to do was punch anyone who was staring at you. I wanted it to just be me and you on the dance floor staring into each other's eyes. Like it was only in the world. The time stopped just for us. And the day you told me you loved me back. That made me so happy. I felt like my world was compete. And topped that all off when you told the red haired Weasel that you loved me more than him. I felt whole" Smiled Draco.

"Awe Draco" Whispered Hermione staring happily into her boyfriend's deep blue eyes

"And if we both survive the war that will come. I want to marry you. I want to have children. I want to grow old with you and watch our children and children and find love just like we did. So would you Hermione Jean Granger marry me after the war?" Asked Draco, hopefully

"Draco Lucius Malfoy..." Started Hermione "I couldn't think of anything better to do than all the things that you have just listed off. When Hermione said that, he slipped the ring into her finger on her left hand and kissed her with all the passion he had in him.

After the summer pasted Draco's life felt empty. He felt like there was no point of living. He missed Hermione so much. He night he dreamt of her. For Hermione her nights were filled with happiness. Every single night she would dream of her future with the one person she loved so much. Draco Malfoy. But when the sun came up, she would be one the run with her best friend's Harry Potter and Ron Weasley. Ron still tried everything to get with Hermione. He still didn't know about Hermione and Draco were soon to be married. He never realized the ring on her hand. It was one day they were running through the forest when they were caught by a group of people and brought to a Manor. The Malfoy Manor.

"Who Is It Father" Asked Draco, walking into a room

"It seems we have found Potter and his two friend's Weasley and Mud blood" Draco's eyes widen in shock. 'No! Not Mione.' He didn't want this to happen. Voldemort was going to kill all of them. He would never be able to marry her. "Come On Draco. You Aunt is seeing to them" Said Lucius dragging his son into a room.

When the pair walked into the room, Ron looked up and glared at Draco. Bellatrix, Draco's aunt was walking round in circles around the trio.

"Hmm. I see we have the chosen one, the blood traitor...oh and the mud blood" She smirked at Hermione. Draco just stood there scared out of his mind. He knew what he's aunt was up to, he didn't want anything to happen to her. She was his world. He watched in fear as his aunt walked closer and closer to his girlfriend and soon to be wife.

"Now. Mud-Blood. Listen tell me where you found the sword" Asked Bellatrix

"I don't know" Replied Hermione. Draco closed his eyes scared of what his aunt would do. SLAP!

"You're lying. You stole it from my vault didn't you" Screamed his aunt

"I wasn't there. Harry and Ron were. I was in the tent, Sleeping. And when they came back I yelled at Ronald." Said Hermione. Draco could see tears rolling down her eyes.

"It's true. Lady" Whispered Ron, who was sat next to Hermione. Bellatrix just glared at Hermione and Ron.

"Oh stop trying to save your girlfriend's ass" Shouted Bella. That was it, for Draco. He hated how his family always treated the people he loved. He had enough of it.

"SHE'S MY GIRLFRIEND!"Shouted Draco. 'Oh Shit' he thought as soon as he said that out loud. Everyone turned and looked at him.

"What?" Asked Lucius, confused by his son's sudden outburst

"Draco" Whispered both Hermione and Bellatrix. Hermione's was more of a happy, gentle whisper and Bellatrix's was more of an angry whisper.

"Yeah. Hermione's my girlfriend" Smiled Draco, smiling down at her.

"KILL HER" Shouted Bellatrix. Before anyone knew. Harry and Ron grabbed their wands and broke free from the rope that was tried round their bodies to stop them from moving. Both the boys started yelling spells at Lucius and Bellatrix. Draco ran over to Hermione's body which was very weak and unties the rope.

"Draco" She whispered. Falling into his grasp. He picked her up, grabbing his, Hermione's, Harry's and Ron's stuff and ran outside followed by both Ron and Harry.

Later on they where miles away from the Malfoy Manor thanks' to Draco.

"What are you doing here?" Asked Ron, glaring at Draco. He turned round and looked at the red haired boy.

"I love her and she loves me. What don't you understand" Whispered Draco in a shout. Hermione was fast asleep. She needed it after all the pain she had gone through.

"What she sees in you. That's what I don't understand" Said Ron. Just then Harry walked into the tent

"Stop it both of you. If you both love her so much, you would let her be happy. Ron can't you see that when she's with him" Stated Harry. "And he's just shown us that. He risked his life for the three of us. He can't go back there can him, now. Now that they know that he loves Mione" He whispered feeling sorry for Draco, he now had no family.

"Fine. But I still don't like him" Growled Ron walking out of the tent

"Sorry about him" Said Harry, looking at Draco

"I understand. It's Okay" Replied Draco

From that moment, Draco joined the golden trio on their journey to kill the Dark Lord. From that moment on, he was the new member of the Order. Days, Weeks, Months pasted back and there were getting closer and closer to killing the immortal man. It was the day of the Great War, Hermione was in the tent getting ready for the day that lay ahead, and she knew she was going to die that day. The reason, she was a mud blood.

"Hey" Whispered Draco walking into the tent, Hermione looked over at him and noticed how nervous he was.

"Hey...Draco?"She whispered back

"Yes?" Answered Draco.

"I love you. You know that right?" She asked

"Of Course I do. And I will marry you one day. If it's down here. Or up there in heaven. I will marry you. I've promised myself" Smiled Draco. This made Hermione grin back at Draco.

"I think I'm going to kiss you know" Giggled Hermione

Hours later, the war was over. Lord Voldemort had finally dropped to the ground, he was finally dead. Most death eaters were dead or they had gone missing. Harry and Ginny shared a kiss. Ron went to go find his mother, father and his brother knows his little sister was safe with his best friend. Draco on the other hand was looking for Hermione.

"Hermione" Shouted Draco, he searched everywhere for her. Suddenly he heard a scream. A scream he heard before. "Mione" Before he knew it, he ran to where he heard the scream. There he saw he's horrible father, holding Hermione. "Ah Draco. How nice to see you. Just in time to see this dirty little mud blood of yours die." Glared his father. Suddenly Ron, Ginny, George, Arthur, Molly and Harry appeared. Hermione looked very weak.

"If my father loved me, he wouldn't hurt something that was so important to me" Said Draco, staring at Hermione.

"But there's your problem Draco. I don't love you. I've always had to put up with you. You are no son of mine. No son of mine works with Potter" Glared Lucius

"Fine you leave me with no..."

"Avada Kadavra" Shouted a voice, Lucius fell to the ground. Everyone looked around confused; Draco ran to Hermione and grabbed hold of her. They walked back over to the others. There they saw, Narcissa Malfoy, Draco's mother. She just smiled at everyone.

"Mother?" Whispered Draco confused about what had happened. He had always thought that his mother was deeply in love with her father. Like he was with Hermione.

"Just so you know. I never did love your father."

"But I'm confused"

"I think everybody is" Muttered Ron

"When I went to Hogwarts with everyone one my age. I went by the name Narcissa Black. When I found out my evil sister, killed Sirius. I was heartbroken. He was one of my favourite people in the world" Narcissa looked over at Harry, who just smiled back at Narcissa; he still missed his godfather deeply. But he knew he could trust that lady.

"And when it came to my last year in Hogwarts, my parents told me, I was to be married to none other Lucius Malfoy. I had always hated him and my opinion of him never ever changed, my life was never the way I want it to turn out to be"

And from that moment on, life was much better for everyone else. Narcissa welcomed Hermione into her family with open arms, she had always dreamed for Draco to find someone just like Hermione. The Weasley soon became friends with Narcissa. And let's say Ron finally let Draco have Hermione. He had found a new lady called Emily Gilbert.

**PLEASE COMMENT**

**Should I make a sequel?**

**What do you think of Dramione?**

**What about Ron's attitude towards Hermione and Draco being together?**

**If I make a Sequel. What should Dramione and Ron & Emily's kids be called and how many should there me**

**Love Dottiex**


End file.
